1. FIELD OF THE INVENTION
The present invention relates to grills, and more particularly to a portable grill assembly, preferably used in conjunction with a home fireplace which eliminates the staining of the hearth during turning of the food being grilled or removal of the same from the grill.
2. DESCRIPTION OF THE PRIOR ART
In attempting to reduce energy consumption, home owners have attempted to cook a portion of their food within the home open fireplace on a grill which supports the food at a given position above the underlying fire within the fireplace fire box. Typical outdoor cooking grills cannot be accommodated within the relatively small dimensions of the fireplace fire box and its opening. Further, attempts to use a grill of small size capable of being inserted within the fireplace opening have been complicated by the necessity of placement and removal of the food on the grill, and turning the food (normally meat). This requires reaching over the fire, a dangerous and uncomfortable practice for the cook. Further, in removing or turning over food such as meat during the process of cooking, grease or other drippings tend to fall on the hearth immediately in front of the fire box and exterior of the opening.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an improved, portable, compact easily assembled and disassembled, light weight fireplace grill assembly, preferably provided with a removable grill and drip pan for easier cleaning and being of the type where food is readily turned over or removed from the grill without the necessity of reaching over the fire and without problems of staining the hearth during such turning or removal.